


I May Be An Idiot, But I'm Not Stupid {DRABBLE}

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Happy Ending, Reader Insert, Short, Yuri, fight, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: You and Vriska happen to get into a small fight.





	I May Be An Idiot, But I'm Not Stupid {DRABBLE}

You stared at the floor as Vriska cursed at you over a mistake you made. You accidentally told Karkat about your matespritship with the cerulean blooded troll, and now everyone knows about it. And people, such as Karkat, Eridan and Terezi were up her alley about it. And she clearly wasn’t happy.

But you stood there, taking everything in. Yes, you knew you were dumb for accidentally letting it slip. But here your matesprit was, telling you off. Sometimes, she was a lot to handle. But you loved her anyway.

And finally, she said the words that made you say something.

“God, (Y/n)! You’re so stupid sometimes!” She shouts, and tears start to roll down your face.

“Vriska, I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.” You say quietly, and she freezes, looking at you as you started to cry.

“I’m….shit (Y/n) I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She apologized sincerely, coming over to you. She wrapped her arms around you, and you leaned your head on her shoulder.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I’m so weak.” You mumble in reply, to which she frowns with a sigh.

“(Y/n), you’re not weak. I promise. If you can handle me and have 8een doing so for this long, you’re probably the strongest person I know. I can’t stand seeing you cry. I love you so much.” Vriska tightens her arms slightly, and you hug her back. She kisses the top of your head, to which you smile a little bit.

“I love you too, Vriska. Even when you’re angry.” You nuzzle your head into her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely hoped you liked it 


End file.
